History of The Warwolves
by Amateur Experimentalist
Summary: My description of the squadron, for gameplot logicality (Of mine at least)


History of the Warwolves (108th Fighter Squadron)

Operation Desert Shield - NRF uprising

the 108th Fighter Squadron, officially known as The Warwolves or simply Warwolf, is the Armed Aviation group of the US Air Force. its current commander were Colonel William Bishop, the fighter pilot exceled in operating various fighter aircrafts.

1990

The squadron were established in mid 1991 at Mountain Home, Idaho flying the Wild Weasel capable F-4G Phantom II under the command of Major Clarence Grant (WSO Captain 'Timmy' Chaolan), in 1992, the Warwolves were forward deployed to Arab Saudi in the Operation Desert Shield and Operation Iraqi Freedom. They were tasked with elimination of enemy radar and SAM sites with the AGM-88 HARM missiles as well conducting deep reconnaissance with TARPS (Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance Pod System), the squadron also were instrumental in the use of the AIM-7B Sparrow Semi-Active Air Missile by engaging enemy aircrafts from friendly territory to intimidate the enemy.

2010

In 2015, the Warwolves deployed to the Horn of Africa in response of the rebellion by the SRN, as part of the large multilateral NATO combat unit, the Task Force 108, the squadron formed the Warwolf Air Wing, a large air combat unit of various fighter squadrons flying arrays of combat fighter aircrafts, firstly F-16C and A-10A from Spangdahlem AFB, Germany and Mirage 2000-5F from Paris, France, the sorties involves them in several perilous air combat with the mercenary piloted MiG-21s, then also the F-16F from UAE and followed by an F/A-18F squadron of their Navy friends the Wardogs forwarded directly from the USS Theodore Roosevelt at the Oman Gulf. Colonel William Bishop were the leader of the air wing, he and his typical other three members was deployed flying the F-16C in sorties of air interdictions and close air support, he were a capable commander of air wing that known him for his record of many successful operations with handful of supporting units. Later during the peak of the event in africa, after the rescue operations of russian pilot, his squadron were flying four F/A-18Fs complemented with additional crews serving as their WSO, he were moved to Russia flying the F-15E Strike Eagle during the opening attack on Derbent after flying the supposedly retired F-14 over Dubai. through the course of the war, he were recorded flying additional four types planes, including the US Marine Corps F-35B Lightning II before operating the USAF A-10A Thunderbolt II over the Black Sea on ORG, the F-15C and eventually the squadron were permanently flying the F-22A Raptor during the Operation autumn Thunder at Moscow where he saw an intense duel with Major Andrei Markov.

On 2016, his squadron were relocated to Nellis AFB due to his ability of lying many aircraft types, initially the squadron were to moved to Diego Garcia but were changed.

The Task Force 108 were moved to Afghan to help the US withdraw from the country. Warwolf Air Wing takes part on Operation Ribbon Blue, Bishop were flying two aircrafts, the standard F-22A on mostly night time operations, and the F-15E belonged to the fighter squadron based at Seymour Johnson, North Carolina which he were also used to field tested two experimental AIM-9X variants. After returning to the State, the Warwolves were returned to flying the Raptor, relocated to the new JAS (Joint Air Station) Sand Island.

\- Aircrafts flown

F-4G Phantom II

F-16C Fighting Falcon

A-10A Thunderbolt II

F-15C/E Eagle

F-22A Raptor

*Test Crafts and Evaluation

F/A-18F Super Hornet

F-14D Super Tomcat

F-35B Lightning II

\- Operated by other squadrons under the Air wing

A-10A Thunderbolt II (US Air Force)

F-16C Fighting Falcon (US Air Force)

The german based squadron, Tiger squadron, received numerous awards including the Presidential Unit Citation and Battle Efficiency Award for conducting numerous and regarded dangerous deployments with the F-16C for just losing one plane over the Moscow. 2nd Lieutenant Nicky 'Slider' Schneider, were bailed out safely and receive only light shrapnel wounds.

Mirage 2000-5F (French Air Force, Uni Arab Emirate)

Used by a squadron based at Paris with mission callsign Lion. Most of the squadron members were KIA during the carruth incident.

F-16F Fighting Falcon (Hellenic Air Force, Norway Air Force, Uni Arab Emirate)

One norwegian squadron, Grendel Squadron, were involved in 2017 ORB alongside the Pendragons and the Wardogs, the Grendels were shot down in Afghan during the ORB but all crews were survived.

F/A-18F Super Hornet (US Navy VFA-108)

The squadron were originally operated aboard the USS Theodore Roosevelt under the CVW-3 (Carrier Air Wing 3, Tailcode AA), but forward deployed to the USS Carl Vinson during the OAT.

F-14D Super Tomcat (US Navy VX-9)

Used for field testing and evaluation. Deployed around the Suez Canal. Together with the Warwolves squadron were posted on the USS Kestrel (CVN-30) over the mediterranean sea.

Eurofighter Typhoon (German, Royal Air Force)

Two squadrons from Lincolnshire and Munich were deployed to Dubai to support the Task Force 108, officially attached to the Warwolf Air Wing.

F-35B Lightning II (US Marine Corps VMA-108)

The Cherry Point squadron, VMA-108 Pendragons, deployed to protect and defend Belyi Air Base, there were eight planes, piloted by the crews of the VMFA-121 and by the Warwolves pilots for field testing and evaluation.

AV-8B Harrier II+ (US Marine Corps VMA-108)

The squadron operated twelve VTOL attack fighters, eight Lightning IIs and four Harriers that be all retired from service by the end of 2017. Two Harriers were involved in ORB still flying AV-8B led by 1st Lieutenant Hibiki Ganaha, her wingman were shot down in Afghan by AA Artillery but bailed out safely.

Rafale M (French Navy)

Involved in unspecified air and laser designation missions.

JAS-39C Grippen (Swedish Air Force)

Su-24MP Fencer-D (Russia)

Temporarily attached to the Warwolf Air Wing during the rescue operation at the Black Sea by Molot and Varona squadron.

Su-25MT Frogfoot-E (Russia, Ukrainan Air Force)

A Frogfoot squadron were recorded for operations alongside a US Navy squadron that provided laser designation.

Su-34 Fullback (Russia)

Used in separate operations, missions involves supporting multinational commandos by attacking ground targets via buddy LDES (Laser Designation) conducted by an F/A-18F squadron.

F-2A Viper Zero (Japan)

One aircraft were discreetly operated under the sanction of NATO at a location within Checen to rescue two japanese journalists from the Blatnoi backed terrorist group and other classified engagements. Six Viper Zero based at Misawa, Aomori Prefecture were sent to the Istanbul Airshow

Tornado GR.4 (German, Royal Air Force)

Used for sepaeate reconnaissance and buddy laser designate missions.

F-22A Raptor (US Air Force)

The Coyote squadron, a Raptor group from Langley AFB, VA, lost one aircraft during an air battle over Florida, the pilot, 1st Lieutenant Esteve Santiago, ejected safely.

Su-35S Flanker-S (Russian Air Force)

Piloted by the Indonesian-Ukrainan descendant, Lieutenant Colonel Muktar Rasputin, the sole aircraft was seen action during a separate battle in the middle east. During the OAT, Muktar left the Warwolf Air Wing and worked for the FSB flying the Su-47 Berkut (NATO Codename Firkin) and the CFA-44 Nosferatu (Fandance).

ASF-X Shinden II (Japan)

Single Shinden II Prototype were unofficially attached to the Warwolf Air Wing, deployed to the disputed island chain of Etorofu following the announcement of the NRF regime. It was piloted by Kei Nagase, its actual first mission supervised by both the US CIA/NSA and JDA (Japanese Defense Agency), was to conduct reconnaissance of the new submarine base around the island chain, it were supported by several US squadrons from Elmendorf AFB and the USS Ronald Reagan, her plane was the first and only non-US aircraft to employ the tested EWP (Enclosed Weapons Pod) carrying AIM-132 ASRAAM and AAM-4 for self-defense. It was never involved in the combat against NRF since then until the Haneda attack in 2018.

\- Involved operations

Desert Shield (ODS) 1992

Iraqi Freedom (OIF) 2003-04

Rescue GooseORG2016

Autumn Thunder (OAT) 2016

Ribbon Blue (ORB) 2017

The unspecified missions on some of the listed aircrafts were intentional. Plotwise, the aircrafts the Warwolves flown were listed above except for the F-4G.

All were playable aircrafts above, each has their own "Unspecified" missions so as to show you my own logic.

Yes, there's the MiG-29A Fulcrum in the game that playable, but in the plot, it were flown by the Big Bear, the Air Wing comprised of russian air force, the Air wing were led by General Ivan Stagleishov, he said "We are Russians, General, not NATO!", so...

Something to Fix? let me know, Thank you!:)


End file.
